


Cookies!!

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sesame Street - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies!, a bit of wall breaking, gift one-shot, me cookies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gift fic for wisepuma23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/gifts).



> don't own anything but teh actual fic

You had to expect this one.

Cookies!!  
By Firehedgehog

“Coookies!!!!!”

Merlin blinked as a blue furred creature broke into the stormtroopers rooms, and stole the cookies.

“Oh come on, your not even real,” Merlin said annoyed, the creature vanished.

“Was that a cookie monster?” a Stormtroopers said finally.

“Don't worry, he only breaks the wall sometimes,” Merlin said, and it was a good thing he had extras.

END


End file.
